


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In one world, Yugoslavia breaks up, violently, and Bulgaria is there to pick up the pieces.In another world, Yugoslavia doesn't break up, and Bulgaria watches his brother fade.In one world, Bulgaria soothes his brother after the Yugoslav WarsIn this world, Bulgaria watches his brother fadeAU in which nations die once their countries are disbanded
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	New Beginnings

Bulgaria knows that he should be happy. He should be happy that his siblings have put their differences aside, and are working to create something new. That they are finally, finally, putting aside their differences for a better future. But he is not. He watches as his siblings laugh and boast, and make speeches. Speeches about a brighter future, about leaving behind their bloodied pasts, about a new start. Bulgaria does not listen. He sees death and the end of people that he loves as if they were part of him. And he tries to talk them out of it, he does. Serbia refuses to listen.

_You can't do this,_ Bulgaria would say, and Serbia would just laugh and tell him that _yes, he could, he could do anything,_ and Bulgaria has no doubt about that.

_But you'll die,_ he would plead, and Serbia would just snort and tell him that _it was for a good cause,_ but Bulgaria would see the glint of fear hiding behind his eyes.

_Why,_ he would ask, and Serbia would look at him dead in the eye, no longer joking and he would say, calmly _, because our bosses want it._

And of course, Kosovo goes first, and Bulgaria doesn't quite care, because Kosovo was never really a country anyways, and Serbia had only ever fashioned him out of his own flesh, but Bulgaria watches as Albania comes by to his house and yells and screams and there are tears streaming down her cheeks, with _why,_ and _how could you,_ and _you should've given him to me,_ and Serbia is standing there, and Bulgaria can tell that he is also holding back his grief, even as he sneers and narrows his eyes and just tells her that _' It's for a good cause,'_ just as he has told Bulgaria many, many time before and Bulgaria doesn't quite believe him. Because he may not have cared much about Kosovo, but he knows that Serbia liked him. He knows that Serbia has told him about Kosovo many times, gushing everything he could possibly say about him, from the sleek ebony of his hair, the most darkest that Serbia has ever seen, to the gentle cries in the middle of the night that makes his heart swell with joy,And that was enough.

And then goes Macedonia, and this time, Bulgaria feels as if time is stabbing him in the chest, and its as if someone pushed a knife into his heart and _twisted._ It's as if there is a new tear in his heart, just one of the many that is about to happen, because he knows that there is nothing hie can to to stop anyone else from dying. So he just stands there as Serbia orders a funeral for his younger sister, and he speaks about her bravery and loyalty, and Bulgaria just stays there, watching Macedonia's dead, once bright lime colored eyes, now dull and grey, so calm and relaxed as if she was sleeping. But she isn't. And beside him, he can tell that Greece is realizing the same thing. Bulgaria feels oddly worried about him, even if he always scolds him about sleeping all the time, but now, he looks horrifyingly pale and sick and thin, and there are bags under his eyes as if he has not slept in months. _I'll miss her,_ Greece mutters, and Bulgaria understands perfectly, because Macedonia was always Greece's sister as much as she was theirs. And after the funeral, he tries to look for Serbia, and he does, and for once, he is _crying._ And all of a sudden, Bulgaria forgets what he was about to do, and sits by him, as he has done so, so many times before and whispers _it's okay,_ and _it's all right,_ even though both of them know it is not true.

Montenegro is next, of course, and this time, Serbia does not have any trace of sadness, he simply grits his teeth and speaks of Montenegro as a dear friend, and Bulgaria tries once more to convince him, because surely, after three deaths, surely his brother can see reason? But he doesn't. He stands firm and tall no matter how much Bulgaria tries, and he _tries._ He _begs,_ but Serbia does not budge, perfectly content to be the judge, jury, and executioner of his own fate. _Why,_ Bulgaria would ask, and Serbia would look away, _because this is good, because this is the start of something better,_ _because we have gone so, so far to just stop now._ And Bulgaria stifles any more pleads because he understands. He understands how Serbia content to let himself die for the future, and Bulgaria stops pleading. Instead, Bulgaria takes a look at Montenegro's face from behind the glass coffin, with angular, sharp features, and narrow mouth, stern and lecturing even in death. Bulgaria wishes that he was alive. Perhaps he would have better luck at telling Serbia what to do.

And then Bosnia goes, and Bugaria does not try to covince Serbia to stop, only stands by him to lay flowers down on his grave, red petals adorning the pale flesh, and Herzegovina's. And then Slovenia is next, with his pale blonde hair and Bulgaria can hear his brother muttering _it's all right, a good cause,_ even though Bulgaria does not ask. He never does. By the time Croatia is put in his grave, red hair braided and groomed into a thick ponytail, Serbia does not stand up for his euology. Serbia sits in the back, content to let Italy read the paper he has laid out for him as he sits in the back, not bothering to hold in the tears as he did so many times before. _I'll miss him_ , Serbia mutters as Bulgaria comforts him, and Bulgaria doesn't tell him that it's all right, because it isn't. He cries too.

One day, Bulgaria hears a knock on his door, and he is genuinely confused, because his is not expecting any visitors. He opens it however, and sees Serbia on the other side. He looks weak and tired, and so, so thin that all Bulgaria wants to do his hug him and stuff him inside blankets. But he does not. Serbia gives a weak smile, and brings out a small toddler, in the signature white dress of nations.

And he has:

Kosovo's sleek hair

Macedonia's green eyes

Montenegro's face

Bosnia's skin

Slovenia's blonde strands mixed

with Croatia's red

and Serbia's smile. 

Bulgaria says, " You don't need to do this."

And Serbia croaks, " Yes I can."

And Bulgaria says, " You don't need to do this."

And Serbia wheezes out, with his final breath, " Too late now." And Serbia dies, eyes soft, mouth smiling, skin turning deathly pale and loosing heat. And Bulgaria watches and holds his brother's hand and hears someone speaking. And he turns around to the toddler, eyes wide and knowing, intelligent beyond his years.

" This is a new beginning."


End file.
